The Betrayal
by notconfident
Summary: The Betrayal is scarred deeply in Keitaro and now things has gone choatic. Intrests takes in him when he starts to act the oppisite of friendly and scars back at Naru as well. Naru's betrayal has made Keitaro Urashima no more. Chp. 9 up!
1. The Betrayal

My name is Tenshi. I am not quite finished with my other story; because of the little quality I put into it. Right now I am taking time on this story. In here you find mysteries of the ''betrayal.'' The Betrayal; shows what Naru did to Keitaro… in a very heart breaking way. Now Keitaro's personalities changed and Motoko seems to be very interested in it. Although; not only Motoko is falling for Keitaro Urashima.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, the rightful owner is Ken Akamatsu; and other people that created the DVD series of Love Hina.  
  
I deeply apologize for spelling and grammar; it is not my expertise.  
  
Betrayal (Chapter 1)  
  
''Why must the pain continue?'' '' Why do I feel this way?'' The man slowly muttered these words with his breath, along with the hot tears sliding down on his blushed face. Love hurts without knowing why. There will always be a question, for whom the person you love. And mostly, it is a why.  
  
As the man quietly cried; he sensed a shadowy figure coming across the door. He quickly wiped his tears, showing no weakness to the person, who was about to enter in his presence.  
  
''Sempai?'' ''You were in this room for 2 days without coming out, are you alright?'' The gentle voice warmed Keitaro a little. He didn't bother to look; so the door slide opened slowly, and Shinobu did her customary bow. The young girl tried to come closer to Keitaro; but he quickly reacted and spoke.  
  
''It's alright Shinobu.'' ''Thank you, for even noticing.'' Keitaro's voice deepened in sorrow. Shinobu felt his pain and quickly bowed respectfully for intruding in his privacy. Even if Shinobu were saying sorry a million times, Keitaro was already lost in his world. His thoughts were ripped from reality.  
  
She left the room, with obvious regrets. She never had seen Keitaro so down. It has been 2 years since he became the manager of the dorm. Shinobu sighed, ''Sempai…. Forgive me.''  
  
Shinobu raced downstairs with the similar look she had when her parents divorced. Su typically came bouncing around with the banana in her hand. ''Hiya Shinobi!'' ''Ya look a lil down, how bout a banana?'' Su stopped to think, ''Is zit taro?'' Su grinned huge which made it a little scary for the confused girl.  
  
Shinobu knew, that if Su saw her depressed; Su would tell Motoko and Motoko will kill Keitaro; thinking of the perverted possibilities would he had done to Shinobu. ''No Su!'' ''I'd just ate something bad--- that's all!'' stuttered Shinobu.  
  
''Oh!'' ''Ya must of ate one of Motoko's cooking!'' laughed Su.  
  
''Umm…. Yeah.'' said Shinobu playing along.  
  
A woman peaked out of the corner, ''I apologize for my intrusion, but I'm not that bad of a cook!'' Motoko made a disappointing face and Su just laughed it off.  
  
Shinobu secretly envy Motoko's beauty. Her black hair always sway in the wind, which whistles, ''Beautiful'' Her bangs gave her that mysterious look which always hung above her deep green eyes. Her figure was not bad at all; since she does Kendo every morning her body has nice curves which gives her the gift of a beautiful woman. She couldn't help but keep staring at the Samurai. She was defiantly equal to Naru.  
  
Shinobu stopped breathing, ''Naru.''  
  
Shinobu's soft voice quickly caught Motoko's attention.  
  
''Yes, what about Narusagawa, Shinobu?'' interrogated Motoko with a questionaful look on her face.  
  
Shinobu was about to say, nothing, sorry for worrying you, but something changed her mind. There was something she needed to tell. It was screaming to be told so Shinobu quickly motioned Motoko up at the balcony, where Motoko usually does her training.  
  
''Motoko.'' softly said the shy girl.  
  
''Yes, Shinobu?'' said Motoko.  
  
''Did you notice anything about Sempai; I mean Keitaro?'' said Shinobu.  
  
''Urashima?'' ''Not quite, although I haven't been seeing that pervert around much.'' said Motoko with a little wariness in her tone.  
  
''Motoko… please don't lie.'' ''You knew.'' softly spoke Shinobu.  
  
''Knew what, Shinobu?'' ''I seriously don't know what your trying to point out.'' said Motoko looking a little angry.  
  
''Damn it!'' ''Don't lie!'' yelled Shinobu.  
  
Motoko was stunned at what Shinobu had said. Although, she had to respect the conflicts Shinobu was having.  
  
''Keitaro.'' ''Naru.'' ''Keitaro loved Naru!'' ''And Naru Loved Keitaro!'' ''They both planned on passing Tokyo University together!'' ''It has been a month since Naru hasn't come back from overseas!''  
  
''You are misunderstood Shinobu.'' ''Being late for coming home, doesn't mean that something terrible is about to happen.'' said Motoko comforting Shinobu with a soft tone.  
  
''OUDOSAI!'' ''Don't give me this carp!'' ''You saw them both!'' ''Naru and him!'' ''They were both kissing!'' ''They were both holding each other!'' '' You weren't the only one who got to saw it!'' ''It was Keitaro and I, too!'' screamed Shinobu.  
  
''I understand how upset you are Shinobu-chan but this doesn't have to do anything with us.'' ''We can't be involved in this situation.'' replied Motoko.  
  
''Can't you see?'' ''sempai is hurt!'' ''He never eats nor sleeps!'' ''How could we stand out there and do nothing?'' ''You have to help him, Motoko, please!'' Shinobu's voice meant it. Although, Motoko wasn't sure if she could do it. Why her? Why not Kitsune or Mutsumi?  
  
The kendo girl could no refused Shinobu's request. Her tears will always slide down and gently drop on the floor. This time; Shinobu wasn't crying, a serious look was on her face. It was so similar to Narusagawa.  
  
Motoko sighed, ''Urashima is pathetic; however he is even more pathetic when he's just a depressed little pervert.''  
  
Shinobu's face lighten with the bright smile left on her face, ''You mean you will do it, Motoko- chan?''  
  
''Yes, but may I ask, why your decision is on me?'' said Motoko.  
  
Shinobu said nothing. Motoko knew she was hiding something, but it was best she didn't interrogate the poor girl. Although, she stood there for a few seconds to wait for an answer.  
  
''Well… you see… Mutsumi, went in on a trip to Sendai to visit her family and Sarah accompanied her so she didn't get lost or forgot who her mother was.'' ''Kitsune… well… I know her way of cheering up.'' ''And I can barely talk to Sempai!'' ''You are the only one left Motoko!'' Shinobu laughed suspiciously, but she made a good point… but how could she help Keitaro Urashima? She was just a violent tomboy with a sword. At least, that was what she thought.  
  
''Shinobu… all right, I will do this because of you.'' said Motoko shifting uncomfortably.  
  
Motoko calmly walked to Keitaro's room; she past it to avoid suspicion. Than she walked a little backwards to reach to his room. Her neck stretched out to see if Keitaro was there.  
  
Motoko sighed; although, there was no other choice. ''Urashima… may I speak with you?'' She slide the door to see what he was doing.  
  
Motoko kept her usual expression to make sure Keitaro didn't notice anything unusual; however, she didn't need to, since Keitaro was laying on the floor taking a light nap.  
  
This made her angry, ''what sleeping now?'' ''Damn.'' She waited for the man to awake, but it was not needed, since her harsh voice woke up Keitaro.  
  
''Motoko?''  
  
Motoko quickly gasped, his eyes were red and it had purple bags under hi eyes. His hair was a total mess and he was wearing the same clothes two days ago, what the hell is going on?  
  
''DEMON!'' Motoko shouted in terror. Her blade came out of no where swinging at Keitaro.  
  
''Ahh?!'' ''Hey put that sword down!'' yelled Keitaro, also in terror.  
  
''Keitaro you are possessed!'' ''It is no wonder you stayed in this room!'' ''EVIL-SPLITTING SWORD!''  
  
Keitaro dodged it with a scream; ''That's it!'' ''She is not going to ruin my room!'' muttered Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro tried to knocked out the sword of Motoko's hand, but his clumsiness drove him to land on Motoko, while she was still shocked.  
  
''Thump.'' Keitaro was on Motoko, with his knee in between her legs, and two of his hand spread widely by Motoko's sides, he pushed upwards, avoiding to collapse on Motoko. His face was close to hers, that they both felt each other breaths. They suddenly made eye contact; causing them to blush deeply. That was when both of them started to just look at each other.  
  
Motoko thoughts wander and asked so many questions, ''His eyes… it has gotten stronger with confidence.'' ''It seems he doesn't wear glasses anymore.''  
  
Keitaro thoughts wander, also, ''Even if she's 4 years younger than me.. She looks like the same age as Narusagawa.'' ''And she's cute when she's not so violent with me all the time.''  
  
A loud rumble seemed to cause a mini earthquake beneath the two. Motoko instantly got up to run; but the earthquake got even harder which made her fell, again. She fell forward towards Keitaro. It was a soft landing on Keitaro's chest, along with the two arms wrapped around her; which previously tried to caught her landing.  
  
Silence came for the both of them; until Keitaro slowly spoke, ''Um… sorry Motoko.'' His arms slowly slide back to him and his body pushed backwards, giving Motoko some space to move away. ''Erm… no I don't mind… I mean, Urashima it was just an accident, there is no need for apologies,'' she blushed by looking away.  
  
''Uh.. It sounded like it came from Su's room, ne?'' said Keitaro, quickly changing the subject.  
  
''Hai… she must be doing her experiments, again.'' Motoko gave a little laugh in her sentence, which caused them both, bursting with humorous expressions.  
  
Motoko's face started to look a little more serious; she had almost forgotten the mission she was doing for Shinobu.  
  
''Urashima, may I ask you something?'' said Motoko with total concern.  
  
''Sure,'' said Keitaro still blushing from the incident.  
  
''Lately… you have been depress… may I ask why?'' said Motoko.  
  
Keitaro stayed silent. ''It looks like I asked the wrong question,'' muttered Motoko.  
  
''A betrayal.'' ''A betrayal made me stronger.'' ''That is all I can say.'' Keitaro's voice was no longer the uneasy man being attacked. It was filled with sorrow. A sorrow too deep to be expressed in words.  
  
''So are you just going to sit here, Urashima?''  
  
Keitaro looked directly in Motoko's eyes, ''no.. I have better things to do.'' He sighed, ''I've joined in martial arts now and its quite calming.'' Keitaro gave a sly grin; causing the kendo girl to be confused.  
  
''Since I practice with Seta; may I ask that you will spar with me?''  
  
Motoko blinked twice, ''Urashima… you dare challenge me?''  
  
Keitaro gave a mocking laugh, ''You are saying that, you can defeat me?''  
  
Motoko gave a competitive face, ''We shall see, let us battle at the break of dawn, Urashima.''  
  
Keitaro grinned, ''I accept.''  
  
Motoko got out of Keitaro's room; feeling satisfy, with the mission she accomplished. Not only she made Keitaro got back up on his feet again, but she felt the pleasant warmth, from which, Keitaro gave her. Motoko stubbornly shook her head, ''NO!'' ''I shouldn't be thinking about this!'' ''I have to get ready for tomorrow's battle!''  
  
Little did the two confused people know, Kitsune was spying on the two; with a video camera.  
  
Kitsune giggled; ''Naru is so going to kill those two.'' ''Maybe I should let them pay for the video!'' She continued her laugh and strangely Su came behind her and laughed for no reason.  
  
''Your evil Kitsune!'' blurted out Sarah coming behind her.  
  
''huh?'' ''Where's Mutsumi?'' said Kitsune.  
  
''She's pretty damn funny, once she trips on a watermelon and gets bang by a car.'' ''It's amazing that's she's even alive!'' ''Anyway, she's safe in Sendai but her mother couldn't even remember her, it's sad!'' Sarah and Kitsune continued to talked and continued to plan how they were going to make the video seem more, ''_intresting.''_

How was it? Don't worry, I'll make it more interesting, later on. I just hope you liked it. Ja Ne! I promise to update soon! 


	2. How to get to Sendai in 20 seconds

**_How to get to Sendai in a Minute (Chapter 2)  
Disclaimer: I do not own love Hina or the DVD Series Tokyo Pop and Ken Akamatsu had made.  
  
Tenshi Kuroda here! Thanks for the reviews! It really motivated me to do the next chapter! Don't worry… I didn't made Mutsumi look ''stupid!'' I didn't notice that I did, so I it's mostly about Motoko and Mutsumi in this chapter. Anyways there will be a cliffy! Hehehe. Enjoy… I'm just getting this story started!  
  
WARNING: My expertise isn't spelling and grammar!  
_**  
Motoko eyes slowly opened; predicting the time of the day. She had only slept for a while, so her yawns were long and tiring, but she could not wait for the challenge Keitaro has given her. She laughed, ''Ridiculous… he could not defend himself.'' ''He failed his entrance exams twice and he is a total fool.'' ''I do not need to worry about his actions toward me; since I had 11 years of full training.'' She continued to mock Keitaro in her mind, without any regrets; however she felt that she needed not to underestimate her foe.  
  
The kendo girl stretched and did her customary warm- ups. Her white clothing easily went covering her naked arms and her hakama easily slid up her long legs. She tied it slowly and neatly, while waiting for the moment to leave her room.  
  
As Motoko slowly went up stairs, something caught her eye. It was a man wearing the same uniform as her, although it was blue. She wasn't sure it was Keitaro, because he seems to have a little bit different build. Her curiosity made her nervous; so she took her time approaching the mysterious man.  
  
''I've been waiting Motoko.'' A deep voice startled Motoko. Her predictions were correct; it was Urashima. Keitaro turned to look at his competitor, he laughed, and seeing the humorous reaction Motoko gave. His hair seemed somewhat darker and a little shorter. His shoulders were a little wider and his body seemed to have a nice build. Although; his eyes were hidden, by the black shadows, where the sun had shined in the opposite direction. It was as if, Keitaro was a wandering samurai, looking for a worthy fight. He had changed, indeed.  
  
A weapon slightly was being shown; it looked like a wooden sword except longer. He tossed it to Motoko, who seemed to be stunned on how the Urashima, she used to knew, looked like.  
  
The weapon was easily caught by Motoko's reflexes. ''Urashima… your eyes, it looks somewhat stronger than before.'' ''I congratulate you on your secret training, how long had you been doing, of the process in martial arts?''  
  
''About a month ago, after Naru went overseas.'' ''Why do you ask?'' said Keitaro looking uneasy.  
  
''Well you look different in some ways.'' Motoko chuckled, ''so are you just wasting time or are we going to spar, Urashima?''  
  
''It's the other way around, you were the one asking questions.'' Keitaro gave a mocking grin. He was about to do his stance but something came up to his mind, ''Oh and who ever falls first, losses the match.'' ''And who ever losses, the victor will do anything they want to the defeated.''  
  
''I accept this challenge of yours!'' grinned Motoko.  
  
''He's pretty confident.'' thought Motoko while she was doing her stance.  
  
The air was very still, causing a silent trace. In battle; once you had made eye contact with the foe, that's the signal when you attack with full power, or so said the rules of the battlefield.  
  
As Keitaro saw Motoko's stance; he was ready to attack; but he had to let her make the first move. Motoko had the same idea, so it was undecided for whom to go first.  
  
Keitaro had no choice; he rushed towards Motoko and tried to distract her with the wooden blade coming towards her. Motoko followed Keitaro's prediction and fell right into his trap. The attack was closing in and Motoko gave an instant block. Keitaro's feet silently yet swiftly swept Motoko's foot; which caused her to slip.  
  
Motoko gasped and she knew it would be a painful landing; however, Keitaro glided his hand behind Motoko's back and caught her in the nick of time. The outcome was unpredictable. There was only a slight grin from Keitaro's mischief.  
  
She instantly blushed. She remembered that the last time, Su scared to heck out of her and caused an easy slip. Than Keitaro caught her. (Read Manga 1). She couldn't believe that this was the second time he was doing this.  
  
''You klutz.'' ''You should really watch your step instead of getting distracted.'' ''And 11 years of training?'' ''What a waste.'' Keitaro only laughed in a playful way.  
  
But it was a disgrace for Motoko. ''You are right Urashima… 11 years of training, what a waste.'' Keitaro stopped laughing, ''Hey I was only joking!'' ''Besides we only sparred for 20 seconds!''  
  
''That is enough for now, Urashima.'' ''The rules were if I were to fell than I have lost the battle.'' Motoko seemed to be disappointed. Not even her sister defeated her in a short period of time. She still knew that it was only a playful trick, but she couldn't believe that something like that would catch her off guard.  
  
''Motoko….'' ''Hey don't feel that bad.'' Keitaro was scratching his head of unsureness.  
  
''Hey so if you guys are sparring than that means, your dating!'' A voice came behind Keitaro, which made him jump.  
  
''What the??'' ''how long have you been there, Kitsune?!''  
  
''Hey, I've been here some time now.'' ''And I've been watching your cute little ol' datety with Motoko!'' Kitsune was giggling at the moment.  
  
''Hey!'' ''We were only sparring!'' said Keitaro blushing.  
  
''Oh really?'' Kitsune giggled. ''Than what's with that cutesy act, when you caught Motoko, huh?''  
  
Keitaro was blushing deeply, including Motoko. ''There is no way we can be dating!'' ''She's still a teenager!'' ''4 years younger than me!'' '' Plus, I want a girl shorter than me!'' ''Okay!?'' Keitaro suddenly stopped at look at Motoko who was grabbing her blade. You couldn't blame him; once you didn't want to admit something so false, you'd say something stupid.  
  
''Carp.'' ''Wait..!'' ''I -- didn't!'' ''Don't get me wrong!'' Keitaro feet were frozen to the floor.  
  
''Urashima… you unforgiving BASTARD!'' Motoko blade instantly shot him through Leo. Something strange happened as Keitaro flew; he felt a few drops of water. ''Rain?'' he thought. ''No wait… Its tears!'' ''Motoko's…. crying?'' His heart stopped. ''No I can't make her cry!'' It was only a few seconds until he landed in a home.  
  
''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!''  
  
He felt the crashing of pain on through the roof and his head felt like it was stabbed. ''BOOM!'' He landed straight into a ……… pillow?  
  
''Huh?'' Keitaro was confused. His whole body felt like it was on top of something. Everything aches in pain, except for the head. The head landed into something very SOFT. He stopped to look up.  
  
''Oh my oh me.'' ''Hiya Kei!'' The voice sounded familiar. And the pillow felt familiar. Keitaro's eyes widen with full surprise.  
  
''MUTSUMI?!'' ''How??''  
  
Mutsumi giggled cutely, ''Oh Kei, did Naru-chan blast you all the way to Sendai?'' ''how cute!''  
  
''Erm… Not exactly.'' ''It was Motoko- chan actually.'' Keitaro's face worried a little.  
  
Mutsumi felt Keitaro's pain and gave him a quick smile, ''don't worry Kei!'' ''I'm pretty sure Motoko chan will forgive what ever silly thing you did!''  
  
''No!'' ''It's not like that!'' shot Keitaro.  
  
''Ara?'' Mutsumi's expression instantly changed. ''Kei… what happened to your eyes?'' Keitaro moved uneasily, ''what are you talking about Mutsumi?'' ''everyone's eyes will forever stay the same.'' Mutsumi disagreed, ''no….,'' ''your eyes are much more…not the Kei-kun I use to know.''  
  
Keitaro laughed, ''Your cute and funny Mutsumi!'' ''Hahahaha!'' ''Did I just noticed that know?'' thought Keitaro trying to change the subject.  
  
''Ara?'' ''I almost forgot, aren't you trying to pass your exams again, this year, Keitaro?'' smiled Mutsumi.  
  
''yeah… I haven't been studying for a while.'' Keitaro wasn't sure if he'd ever pass again. His mind was still set on the ''Betrayal.''  
  
Mutsumi eyes only stayed the same, ''Kei…. Is it what Narusagawa did?''  
  
''Huh?'' ''Mutsumi…. How did you…?''  
  
''Hey Kei!'' ''Want to go back home, yet?'' giggled Mutsumi.  
  
''Erm what about your family?'' Keitaro knew she was trying to change the subject but he needed to play along.  
  
''Oh they know!'' ''I told them I was leaving today!'' Mutsumi couldn't help but smile.  
  
Keitaro had an instant nosebleed when he finally realized that his head was deeply inside of Mutsumi's breasts.  
  
''It still looks like Kei still has his personalities,'' thought Mutsumi while walking home with Keitaro.  
  
It took several hours to get to the Hinata House. Although, before Keitaro and Mutsumi reached there, Motoko was alone in her room, remembering what Keitaro had said to her. She sighed, ''Why must this pain continue?'' (Similar to Chap.1)  
  
''Hi everyone, I'm home!'' Keitaro's voice brightens everyone in the living room, except for Motoko. She knew what was going to happen.  
  
Mutsumi popped out of nowhere and greeted herself as usual. Everyone chattered for a couple of minutes; until a woman with long brown hair, appeared before them.  
  
Keitaro stopped breathing, Shinobu gasped, Mutsumi stopped smiling, and Motoko gasped.  
  
There was deep silence. Only a voice of a man broke the silence… just by saying one word…, ''Naru.''

**_Chapter 3- ''The Man Whom Once Wore Clear Glasses'' (think about the tittle its deep not humorous... stupid cousins)_**

**_Naru finally encounters Keitaro. How will he react? And how will he explained of what Kitsune just filmed?_**


	3. The Man Whom Once Worn Clear Glasses

**The Man Whom Once Worn Clear Glasses (Chapter 3)**

_In this chapter, Keitaro would be a little surprising!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or the DVD series, Ken Akamatsu and Tokyo Pop does!_

**_I deepy apoligize for spelling and grammar in advace. It was never my experteise._**  
  
''Naru….'' Keitaro no longer had the sprit of a cheerful man. His face, once again changed into a pitiful soul begging for a glimpse of happiness. He felt like running away… vanishing into the darkness while the pain still ached in his lonesome heart. However, he could not do such a thing. Half of him needed to confront the person he loved, the person who endured Him so much pain that felt like it would scar him forever. The other half had thoughts of running away with a cowardly fear.  
  
''Keitaro…'' The sweet gentle voice sang into his ears so swiftly. He felt total relief for her coming to see him but he also felt pure hatred. It's as if he was saying, ''I love you yet I hate you.'' ''Naru…. Why?'' ''How?''  
  
The young woman gave an unpleasant look, ''you seem so surprise!'' ''I'd only went overseas to see my family in New York!'' ''You worrier, why would you even care of what I do and where, I go, anyways?''  
  
Shinobu sighed harshly, ''Naru- sempai!'' ''How could you say that?'' ''Keitaro was really worried about you!''  
  
Kitsune nodded, ''Yeah… He even stayed in his room for a while.'' ''Never seen him much until now!''  
  
''Oh really?'' Naru gave a sarcastic tone, ''than tell him to get a life!'' ''The only Reason I left without telling him was that he stalked a girl home, I saw him!'' ''He's nothing but a spineless, perverted, boneheaded, idiot!''  
  
The words hit Keitaro, instantly; it was just a silent room now. Before Keitaro could run away Motoko decided to say something, ''Narusagawa!'' ''What are you talking about?''  
  
Su suddenly, burst out laughing. Everyone jumped, until Sarah, pointed at her, ''what the hell are you laughing about you physco path!''  
  
''Because Naru, mistaken Keitaro!'' ''She must of thought that when the girl said, get away from me you creep, that was when Keitaro accidentally embarrassed her by tripping her by accidentally outside of school!'' ''He only came by to see me and Shinobu!'' ''So Keitaro tried to make it up to her!'' Su burst out laughing with everyone having a huge sweat mark above their head.  
  
''Naru, why must you jump conclusions?'' Kitsune said patting her shoulder a couple of times, while Naru jaw dropped from the big surprise.  
  
''I, Erm, uh…, Naru was too shock to saw anything; but that didn't made Keitaro feel any better. Keitaro blood was boiling in anger and his emotions turned cold. He wanted to punch something, kick someone's stomach. Although, he couldn't. He couldn't hurt the person who he fell in love with. His anger calmed quick. He didn't mind, he was use to the insults anyway''don't worry Naru.'' ''It was just a simple misunderstanding, no harm done.'' Keitaro smiled, as if it was another normal night at the Hinata. ''I'm going to get rest!'' ''I flew pretty far this time!'' Keitaro laughed while he walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
Naru gave a confused look on her face, ''what did he mean by flew far this time?"  
  
Motoko shifted uncomfortably and tried to walk off, pretending she didn't heard anything.  
  
Next Morning………  
  
Keitaro Urashima laid in his bed fully awake. He tossed his head to the side with the glasses he had worn for the past 4 years. Only a sigh came out of the scene, ''I don't seem to need them anymore.'' ''No matter how many times I try see things clearly with these, something will always end up breaking them.'' He sighed once more, ''Oh well, its 7:00 and I need to clean the hot springs. Keitaro jumped out of his bed getting ready for job as Manager of a Girl's Dormitory.  
  
As usual, he grabbed the mop tightly in his grip. This was the most annoying errand on his ''to do list.'' Keitaro entered in the hot springs, still gorgy from his trip to Sendai and back to the Hinata Village. It was steamy, so it seemed someone already turned it on. Too bad Keitaro didn't used his common sense.  
  
A woman before him appeared out of the steamy spring and didn't look surprise, but irritated. ''You don't get enough, do you?'' said Naru.  
  
''Naru?'' ''Oh I'm sorry, I'll be on my way out.'' Keitaro grinned but apologized politely.  
  
''Huh?'' ''Hey!'' ''Don't walk off and just say sorry!'' Naru said with her fist ready to launch her attack.  
  
Keitaro only gave a slight grin, ''what's the point?'' ''I've seen how your body looked like anyways.'' ''And it's getting boring Naru.'' ''I'm tired of taking flight and walking my sorry ass over here.'' ''See ya.'' His back did not turned but he needed to say one more thing, ''Oh by the way, you really let yourself go, during the trip, ne?''  
  
Naru blushed both with embarrassment and anger, ''what did you say you four eyed freak?!''  
  
Keitaro's whole body was almost out of the room, ''I'm not wearing my glasses, now am I?'' That was when Keitaro closed the thin door while leaving Naru shocked.  
  
''What happened to the Keitaro I use to knew?'' Naru was confused, very confused. Keitaro would usually beg for forgiveness. What happened to his full respect towards her?  
  
Haruka watched from above and shook her head, ''this is going to get ugly.''  
  
Keitaro had a plan and it was working. He planned that if he tortured Naru with showing with no love at all, than she would feel the same pain that he felt. He planned to do it for a month. He gave an evil laugh. ''Yes… that bicth doesn't know what I been through.'' I'll put her into total jealousy.'' Since Keitaro personalities changed, he could tell that Naru had some feelings for him. He knew that he would be hurting himself, considering the fact that he loved her, but a heart for a heart. Besides… It would only hurt for a month. A cruel laughter blurted out from Keitaro, once more.  
  
Keitaro's eyes seemed to darken, once more, showing a sign of no affection. He needed this look to surprise Naru. He planned to do it now so he started to look for her. Several minutes later, he couldn't find her.  
  
''Where is she?'' Keitaro started to look both ways trying to catch her powerful scent. She'd always wear that strong perfume.  
  
''Where is who, Urashima?'' A voice startled Keitaro a little.  
  
And for some reason, his mood seemed to made him a little happier, just to hear Motoko's voice.  
  
''Motoko- chan… I was of course, looking for you.'' grinned Keitaro.  
  
''For what reason Urashima?'' asked Motoko.  
  
''Do you remember the match?'' ''I won so I could do anything, remember?'' He started to pick up Naru's scent, so he began to make it more interesting. ''And I mean anything, Motoko.'' Keitaro started to lick his lips.  
  
Motoko started to blush, ''Urashima, you wouldn't!'' Motoko backed up and tried to grab her katana but it was missing.  
  
''Looking for this?'' pleasantly grinned Keitaro. He was holding the Katana in his grip and tossed it to the side where the door was opened. Luckily, it landed on the pillow. Motoko tried to kick him but Keitaro grabbed her leg and pulled her more closely to him.  
  
Motoko blushed, ''this is like my romance novels,'' thought Motoko.  
  
Motoko started to close her eyes, waiting for ''whatever'' Keitaro was trying to do.Naru was about to jump in but she wanted to see what Keitaro was trying to do.  
  
Keitaro gave a slight grin, ''Oi!'' ''What the hell are you doing?'' ''I meant I was going to take you out to lunch!'' Keitaro gave chuckled, ''or were you suspecting something else?''  
  
Motoko once more blushed, ''Urashima…'' Naru started to get red with hatred.  
  
''Please, call me Keitaro.'' ''And look nice Motoko- chan.''  
  
For some reason, Motoko couldn't bring herself out to attack Urashima. He seemed stronger and she felt weaker. Although, it seemed her romance novels were coming alive. And the two lovers were, Motoko Aoyama and Keitaro Urashima. She blushed once more, she couldn't refuse Urashima request, and it was dishonouroble, if the defeated didn't do what the victor say to do. She was the defeated and Urashima was the victor. She sighed, ''Haruka would understand.'' ''I'll ask her for some nice clothes.''  
  
As Motoko said she visited Haruka, who was relaxing above the shady tree. She agreed to lend some clothes, so it was easy to try impress Urashima. A white mini skirt and a short blue shirt seemed to make the attraction. Motoko managed to comb her long hair; it almost reached to her waist. (She didn't put it in pigtails! laugh)  
  
Motoko carefully sneaked out, to see if anyone was watching her. She quickly walked naturally, in case her hair didn't get messed up. Naru, with her pink shirt and long purple skirt made a great disguise. Her hair was neatly tied up and she wore glasses. It looks like Motoko isn't the only one sneaking out, thought Haruka, watching from the window.  
  
Motoko met Keitaro at a fine Japanese Cuisune.There were white round tables and an umbrella in the middle, for shade. Motoko glanced at Keitaro who was patiently waiting for her. He motioned her to come to the exact table where he was. As she got into her chair, Naru was sitting on a table; too, it was right behind the two. The menu hid half of her face, only showing the eyes.  
  
Keitaro looked more handsome, he no longer wore the large glasses, which shows his eyes that looked not too friendly, like before. His hair was neatly combed and what he wore, brought out his figure. He wasn't too skinny but he had a regular build, not too big, not too small. Perfect. He wore a black shirt with two collars besides his neck and he wore jeans that just fit him right.  
  
''Motoko.'' ''You look stunning today.'' grinned Keitaro.  
  
''Not too bad yourself, Urashima.'' said Motoko looking toward Keitaro.  
  
''Heh, you have to call me Keitaro, you know. Said Keitaro.  
  
''I am 4 years younger than you, I think it is more appropriate, in this matter.'' replied Motoko.  
  
''It doesn't really matter, Naru is 3 years younger than me.'' ''And she still is disrespectful to me.'' laughed Keitaro. Naru squeezed the glass water, almost causing it to break.  
  
They continued to talked but it was more of a question and answer thing. Naru looked like she was going to kill someone, with her teeth clenching and her eyes burning. Her anger took over, so she grabbed the fork and tried to fling it towards Keitaro but it flew into a young girl's balloon.  
  
''Mommy!'' ''My balloon!'' The young girl cried and her mother tried to comfort her by saying it's all right I'll get you ice cream.

Keitaro made a frown and felt pity toward the crying girl, including Naru who was the cause for it.He stood and went to the man who sold many balloons tied to his cart. ''Excuse me sir, may a purchase that balloon?''  
  
''Certainly, young man.'' said the balloon seller. Keitaro glanced at the young girl and gave her the red balloon, similar, of which she just popped.  
  
''Here you go.'' said Keitaro in a friendly tone.  
  
The young girl gasped in exciment, ''oh thank you mister!'' The mother grinned also saying thank you.  
  
Motoko and Naru's eyes widen. ''He still has some of his friendliness'', thought Naru, who was chewing on her meal.

I'm sorry but the chapter going to have to end here! Hehe! Besides I'm tired! Oh well! I promise that I'll update by tomorrow! Thank you for the reviews! Ja ne!

next chapter: '' **More Jealousy and Rudeness towards Naru?''** read the tittles folks it says it all!


	4. The Love I didn't Know

**Another Love?**  
(Chapter 4)  
  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, sadly. I apologize for spelling and grammar. Thank you for the quotation marks advice!  
  
**_''Urashima?'' The concern of Motoko's voice made him smiled with satisfaction.  
  
''Is there something wrong?'' After the scene of kindly buying the balloon for the little girl, he couldn't help but have that friendly face.  
  
Motoko's head turned and stared right into his dark brown eyes. Keitaro did the same. They were sitting in a boat, for a gentle stroll in the lake. The sunset sank deeper each minute they stared at each other with the silence between them. ''Am I falling for her?'' Keitaro thought while looking at Motoko. ''I can't… I am in love with Naru.'' How will I ever love Naru if I fall for another girl?'' Keitaro's denials slowly disappeared, sinking into Motoko's eyes. He shook his head trying to shake off the trance, ''Motoko I am sorry I am terribly sorry, for forcing you to come here.'' So I think it's best if we go home.''  
  
''Urashima, I think you're trying to avoid me.'' The pleading in Motoko's voice made him winced, knowing that she would ask for something, in return of coming on the date with him.  
  
''Motoko chan, why do you think that?'' said Keitaro shifting uneasily.  
  
''You're still in love with Narusagawa, ne?'' said Motoko trying to get out the truth.  
  
''No, not after what that whore did to me.'' Keitaro's eyes darken like the evil of a lonely man he was. The silence continued and Naru listened to their conversation with Su's device. Naru was shocked of what Keitaro had said to her. It had made her heart sank into despair, and tears were slowly forming. ''Am I actually falling for this idiot?'' thought Naru.  
  
''I do not love the person whom betrayed me with such foolishness of a woman.''  
  
The words hit Naru straight into her heart. Behind the tree, she was listening to Keitaro's insults and he seemed to mean of what he says. She gulped, only hearing the bitter silence Keitaro had left her. She'd only wish what the hell Keitaro Urashima was talking about, and why he was so angry at her. ''Dammit… we were never couples.'' But… we were in love.'' Naru slowly whispered the words with the soft tears sliding on her blushed cheeks. ''What did I do wrong, to upset him?'' What?'' I don't want him to leave me.'' Her sorrow told the true feelings she deeply felt for Keitaro. Her back slide against the tree with so much emotional pain Keitaro had caused her, but deep down inside, she knew she did something wrong that made Keitaro into a total jerk towards her.  
  
She stared one last time at the two having a gentle stroll on the serene lake. As her last look of the two them were done, she ran off with the deep tears, unable to see clearly. She ran into the streets with the cars that almost banged her. She continued to run towards the huge house up the stairs slowly making sounds of her tears. She than bumped into Kitsune and slowly cried on her shoulders. Kitsune was deeply confused but she tried to ease Naru's pain. The two woman held each other with comfort and the love of their friendship seemed to bond like there was no tomorrow. Naru finally had the strength to raise her head and whispered into Kitsune's ear, ''don't leave me…. Keitaro.'' She continued to cry her eyes out on Kitsune.  
  
She finally calmed down and took her to her room, where her bed had been laid. There was, again, silence.  
  
''Naru, does this have to do with Keitaro?'' asked Kitsune concerned. She didn't spoke but she nodded to answer her question.  
  
''Keitaro only won the sparring match so it was just only to take Motoko out to lunch.'' You have absolutely nothing to worry Naru.''Said Kitsune in a comforted tone.  
  
''But they seemed like they were in love!'' They were sitting on a boat and stared at each other!'' It's not fair I saw him first!'' I loved him first!'' Naru cried.  
  
''Than it looks like it's a game a love you must fight.'' Kitsune grinned, ''you will have to challenge Motoko and anyone else who will claim his heart.'' Not only that, but make sure Keitaro falls in love with you.'' Besides I bet he still has some feelings for you, he's just trying not to look like a spineless wimp.'' Kitsune laughed, ''and since he looks manlier… I'll just go after him myself!''  
  
''That's low Kitsune,'' growled Naru. Although the conversation had made her feel better. She was now going to try claim Keitaro's heart and push Motoko out of the way. Even if it has to be Shinobu.  
  
When Keitaro finally arrived home with Motoko, they seemed to stay quite. They were actually thinking about each other. ''Am I falling for him?'' Am I falling for her?'' Kitsune came in with a playful tone, ''Oh Keitaro, taking advantage of sweet Motoko?'' You'd probably saw her body!'' I envy you!'  
  
Keitaro tried to hold his nosebleed but it ended up Niagara Falls when Kitsune kept describing every part of Motoko's body. Motoko was about to kill him with the Katana but Keitaro got a head start to run.  
  
**''URASHIMA YOU UNFORGIVABLE PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''  
  
''Oh come on Motoko!'' Any guy would have done the same if Kitsune described it that good!''  
  
''SILENCE!'' MY BODY WILL NOT STAY IN YOUR HEAD AS AN IMAGE!''  
  
''Oh but she was so detailed!'' Very detailed!'' Keitaro had a gleam in his eye.  
  
''ARRRGHHH!!!!!!'' ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!!!!''  
  
''HAHA!'' ''YOU MISS!'' OH NO DON'T YOU THROW THAT CANNON AT ME!'' HEY PUT THAT DOW--- AHHHHHHHHRRGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!''  
  
'' OW OW!!!! THAT HURT YOU COW!''  
  
''WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?''  
  
''WELL IT SORT OF MAKES SENSE! I MEAN MOOOOO- TOKO, GET IT? THAT'S THE SOUND OF A COW LIKE YOU ARE!''  
  
''ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!''  
  
**Su laughed, ''for just one date their sure getting along!'' Soon everyone had huge sweat marks on top of their heads.  
  
Keitaro got hurt pretty badly since Su kept throwing bombs and Motoko kept blowing Ki attacks while he was down. He was now lying in a soft bed, groaning from the outcome of the most painful chase ever. He sort of chuckled when he called Motoko a cow. His mind was set back to his condition again, even if he were immortal, he still had some bruises and shallow cut wounds. Keitaro sighed, with both anger and disappointment, and so he drifted off to sleep.  
  
A sound of footsteps continued its path towards Keitaro's room. He, of course, woken up with no surprise. ''Dammit, must be Su trying to sneak in my room, again.'' Although, there was something strange, while the footsteps came closer. The aura wasn't pleasant at all; it was filled with suspicion and deep sorrow. Keitaro harshly sighed and went out the door to see the person whom entered in his presence.  
  
To his surprise, it wasn't Su; it was Moooo, I mean Motoko. He was going to strangle her if he didn't get his rest, soon. Keitaro couldn't help but smirk, ''Nani Shiteru?'' (What are you doing?) Motoko didn't respond, she continued to go towards Keitaro whom she was trying to reach to. ''Urashima… gomen,'' (sorry) Keitaro smirked once more, ''She's sleep walking?'' Motoko stumbled and almost landed on the cold wooden floor, Keitaro cursed under his breath yet he quickly reacted to catch Motoko.  
  
Her soft body meddled against his cheast and her silky hair tangled with his arms. He gulped, ''her body is soft.'' He tried not to explore her body, since it seemed so interesting to him. He started to felt wetness on his shirt, Motoko clench on his shirt and shake heavily. Keitaro was shocked, although his hand awkwardly stroked against her back, to try ease her pain. ''Gomen….'' He felt his heart skipped a beat, ''what was she sorry about?'' said Keitaro in a soft tone. His head leaned closer to her ear, ''don't worry cow… I'll forgive you for whatever caused you this.'' His arms had made a soft grip and held her warmth.  
  
He started to sing softly in her ears, ''A 1000 Words.'' (If anyone is a Final Fantasy X2 Fan you know which song I'm talking about!'')

_IN ENGLISH  
_  
  
_Your words--  
The kindness of a dream?  
Covering up all the lies  
How unfair  
  
You're leaving on your journey  
Coldly you turn your back on me  
I heard--you're fighting alone?  
How unfair  
  
"I'll be back"  
Your voice, passing me by  
Being stubborn, pretending to be strong  
Turn back time: should I have screamed?  
Let loose the tears with a "Don't go"?  
Now I can do anything  
  
I couldn't say those thousand words  
I'll send them toward your far-away back  
Turn them into wings  
  
I couldn't say those thousand words  
I draw close to your wounded back  
And hold you  
  
The dream continues as I think of you  
Pretending to have forgotten about that day  
How unfair  
  
"I'll write"  
Your voice, eyes averted  
Being stubborn, pretending to be strong  
Turn back time: should I have gotten angry?  
Shrugged my shoulders with a "I can't wait"?  
Now I can do anything  
Can you hear them, those thousand words?  
I'll send them toward your unseen back  
Turn them into wings  
  
Can you hear them, those thousand words?  
I draw close to your exhausted back  
And hold you  
I couldn't say those thousand words  
La la la la...  
I'll send them toward your back  
Turn them into wings  
  
Can you hear them, those thousand words?  
La la la la...  
I draw close to your back  
La la la la la....  
_  
  
_Keitaro's voice slowly eased Motoko whom stopped shivering from her sorrow. He smiled, ''Am I really that good as a singer?''  
  
He started to carry Motoko_ to her room, surprisingly, she was light for her height. He chuckled, ''So stubborn yet so gentle.'' Motoko… I think I'm starting to… abandon my plan for Narusagawa.'' He sighed, ''I'm starting to fall for one of the girl's of the Hinata. I'm not sure who it is… it's just so damn hard to explain.'' Maybe.. It's….''  
  
He stared at Motoko whom slept pleasantly, ''And maybe it's you.'' He grinned and tugged the blanket up to Motoko's cheast. He grinned and kissed Motoko on top of the forehead, ''good night, Toko- chan.''  
  
He left the room silently leaving Motoko dumbfounded after he left. ''Was Urashima in my room?'' She shook her head with full doubts, but when she realized something had touched her forehead, she began to wonder. ''Was that a dream.. Or no?''  
  
Motoko began to wonder, again, than tried to drift off to sleep. Naru laid awake in her bed, started to plan how she would earn Keitaro's heart, however it was going to be a long battle….

I am sorry that I called Motoko a cow! -Laugh- that's what some type of person calls me.. damn him! Anywho hoped you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry if I dissapointed you with no Naru bashing, but she's my 3rd favorite character! Hehehe... I might be evil enough to set a Kei/Naru pairing... nah... I'll think about it.. thanks for the reviews! Ja ne!


	5. Mysteries that Lies Ahead

**_-Shakes head- ''sorry!'' I sort of rushed on Chapter 4....'' I wished I could have done it much better but the past is the past. I only wished that I could understand the realities of romance. Unfortunately, I over did it in Chapter 4. I added in too much humor and I rushed how Keitaro would feel about the girls, and I only focus on Motoko… just because she's my favorite character, doesn't give me the right, to just focus on her and Naru. I deeply apologize… For I am just a wandering writer to be just as good as other Love Hina writers out there…. Geez… I'm such an idiot… I don't have any patience as a writer. Well here is Chapter 5, enjoy.  
_**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, sadly.  
  
_**The Mysteries that Lies Ahead of Us….  
**_  
_As the sunset sank into the ocean like a sunken ship, a woman with brown long hair stood on the beach with a face of a crying child. Her tears slowly ran down her blushed cheeks with her nose tinted as red. The sounds of her tears dripped down to the soft white sand; the wind was howling at her, brushing her tears away, trying to drift off to the setting sun.  
  
The man in front of her frowned but still had friendly eyes. His soft hair blew into the wind, also. Their eyes met showing how strong their love was. The woman smiled with the tears still forming, ''I wish we could go somewhere far so we can be lost before dawn.''  
  
The man smirked, ''than your wish can come true…. Because I….,'' he smiled once more with a little red on his face. The woman smiled, she knew what he was about to say, ''I love you too, you were my first love.'' She turned trying to avoid the face staring at her, ''But I still… feel some other type of feelings for someone else.'' I yearn both of you… but I couldn't…''  
  
The woman stayed silent, unsure of neither what to say nor what to do. She felt two arms wrapped around her and a body covering behind her back, the man's head came closer towards her ear, ''I would never give you up… had he ever held you like this?'' Had he ever whispered to you, I love you, even once?'' The woman shook her head to give him the answer, ''No… he hasn't but still….'' The man let go and met with her eyes once more.  
  
''Narusagawa… I love you.''  
  
_Keitaro awoken with fear left in his head, ''Where's that bastard?'' I'll rip his freaking head off….if he's going to touch her one more time I will beat the shit out of him!!'' Keitaro's fists tighten with red, ''that bastard… That bastard…'' His fist slammed to the wall, causing a massive hole inside. His fist was bleeding from the attack, but Keitaro acted like it was nothing.  
  
''THAT FREAKING SON OF A BITCH… RRRAAGGHH!!!!'' His voice almost woken the whole Hinata Dorm but it was only 3:00 in the morning, so no one bother to see what it was. 'I'll get that freaking bastard!'' I'll kick his ass…'' Keitaro growled and his face darkens from pure anger and from pure anguish. His fist still bleed, but it didn't hurt as much as he felt now. He felt like killing someone… literally.  
  
He sighed, trying to relax and calm his red aura. He didn't know how violent he could be, but what was to blame was jealousy, which signals how much he felt for the one person he desperately wants to be with. He sighed once more, looking through the black sky with stars slowly disappearing.  
  
Keitaro's whole body was covered in a sea of sweat from the incredible intensity the dream had given him. He smirked with sarcasticness, ''Naru….sagawa.'' it's been two weeks now… another two will end this.'' His eyes slowly came back with the friendliness shown, ''Baka… what the heck happen to me… Why do I feel..,'' he paused, ''Love hurts like the blade being use on your heart, endlessly stabbing it.'' He was glad that his body seemed stronger but he was disappointed that his heart was turning darker. ''He's more handsome than me,'' muttered Keitaro, ''much smarter,'' he paused, ''and… the perfect guy to be with.'' He has great deal money, too.'' Keitaro smirk came down to a pitiful look along with a long sigh.  
  
''You don't understand… I love you, Narusagawa… I love you…'' His eyes tighten with seriousness. ''I love you more than anyone else.''  
  
Motoko was staring at Keitaro's room; it was too bad he didn't know that she wakes up at 3:45 to do her training. And it was too bad that she heard all of Keitaro's sins, clearly. She gave a short sigh, ''Baka.''  
  
As she did kendo, she couldn't concentrate on one of her techniques. Her mind was set on Urashima. _A daydream came to her mind, ''Oh Keitaro, do you really love me?'' Keitaro grabbed Naru's hand, ''Of course… Let's get married right away!'' Naru's eyes watered, ''Please… Take me now… right here…'' Keitaro smirked, '' Heh… Okay!''  
_  
Motoko's eye twitched in total disgust, and she sped up her kendo, with each word she gave under her light breath, ''BAKA!'' ''HENTAI!'' ''CHIMI!'' She continued her insults feeling the burning aura in her stomach.  
  
Everyone gathered around the dinner table, with a light smile, of Shinobu's delicious cooking. Keitaro sat across from Motoko which made Naru a little intense. Shinobu stared at Naru hoping she wouldn't do anything stupid and Kitsune was waiting for Naru to make the move. Su… well erm… she didn't count…, since she was drooling all over her food. To make a simple point, everyone was uneasy, hoping that one of the two rivals could have at least chatted with Keitaro.  
  
Naru couldn't just seduce Keitaro, with one of Kitsune's techniques, so tried to act like her normal self, except nicer. ''So Keitaro, I heard you didn't do anything perverted, while I was gone, I'm really proud of you!''  
  
Kitsune slapped her head, _''Smooth move Naru… yeah sure nicer!''_ she thought. She tried to motion Naru to say something better.  
  
Keitaro frowned, ''and why would you care?'' Why can't you just butt out and let me be?'' His frowned turned into a smirk, ''besides how would you know?'' I enjoyed myself for the past month.''  
  
Naru's eye began to twitch and her thoughts repeated,_ ''don't get mad, don't get angry, have patience….''  
_  
Kitsune sighed and thought, _''for once, why can't she stop having her temper taking over her?''  
  
_Shinobu grinned while eating but she thought, _''Come on Motoko… Keitaro needs your comfort!'' I mean try to seduce him or…'' _

Su only focused on the food in front of her, _''Why isn't anyone eating?'' Yum this is good!''  
  
_Keitaro left a calm face and thought, ''Looks like the gorilla looking angry… did I just call Naru a gorilla?'' Hahahaha now it makes sense… Once you look at her attitude.'' And cow seems to be quite… Let me pick on her…''  
  
Keitaro was about to start the conversation, until, Keitaro's hand and Motoko's hand reached the soy sauce at the same time. Keitaro let out a soft gasp and Motoko did the same, she swiftly grabbed the soy sauce, ''don't touch me!'' Motoko growled, but you could still see the little blush left on her face.  
  
When the dark side of Keitaro saw that, he immediately took his chance, ''Toko- chan… You don't like it when I make direct skin contact?''  
  
Naru started to get angry, ''what the hell is he doing?'' thought Naru.  
  
Motoko started to blush with anger, ''what are you pointing out, Urashima?''  
  
Keitaro gave a sly grin, ''you sure were pretty good… after Narusagawa left.''  
  
Motoko blushed, ''what are you talking about?!''  
  
Keitaro laughed, ''Come on you don't remember?'' I remember… the heat, the intensity, the moisture of our wonderful battle of----''  
  
Naru burst with total fury, ''WHAT?!'' ''YOU SICK… HOW COULD YOU?'' YOU TOOK MOTOKO'S VI--  
  
''Kendo,'' continued Keitaro, ''And yes I took her victory, Naru.'' or were you going to say something, I thought you had in mind?'' Keitaro smirked.  
  
''Thank you for this wonderful morning breakfast, Shinobu,'' Motoko couldn't help but see the two lovers battle it out. ''This is ridiculous…,'' thought Motoko.  
  
Motoko began to go to her room to just lie down, as soon as her back landed on her pillow, she felt something odd. She turned around to see what the mysterious object was, and looked carefully. It looked like a walkie talkie except it was in yellow and it was made by no other than Su, since the three eyes had been place.  
  
In the back was something small stick to it, telling what it was. This invention is made by Su. Please do not overload the mind- control device by using on a person awake. It is best you use it when someone's sleeping. To put it on the victim, wrap around the invention around the victim's neck, than use the control to control whatever movements you desire. Warning: Victim might realize what ever you're doing to he or she so be careful and have fun!  
  
Motoko blinked, ''Curse you Su!'' Motoko ran into Su's room, ''what did you do to me last night?'' Su looked over her shoulders, ''huh?'' I did nothing!''  
  
''Oh really?'' growled Motoko, ''than what's this?!'' She pulled out the device and showed it to Su.  
''Oh… that?'' Shinobu said she wanted to borrow it!'' For some reason…''  
  
Motoko's eyes widened, ''what?'' Shinobu wouldn't do anything, so absurd!'' Would she?''  
  
Su gave a confused look, ''Motoko… is there something wrong with Keitaro, he always dodge my attacks!'' It's no fun!''  
  
Motoko stayed silent for a moment, ''don't care about that pervert Su, or else you will end up having his contagious stupidity.'' She left the room, with nothing else to say.  
  
Kitsune checked on Naru who seemed to be way too determined, ''Uh… Naru?''  
  
Chibi eyes started to take over Naru, ''this isn't working out… I'll just let him do whatever!'' Besides… it's not like I actually love the pervert… It's just that he's like a best guy friend I ever had!''  
  
Kitsune smiled, ''How cute… but you're being too soft Naru… Just act like your regular self… do not worry about him… I'll figure something out!''  
  
Naru's back stiffened with surprise, ''Yeah… you do that…''  
  
Motoko went up the balcony for some time for herself. She quietly landed on the rooftop to see the magnificent view. She began to feel satisfy with her moment, until she saw Keitaro who was also up there, looking towards the horizon.  
  
Disappointment was deeply shown on Motoko's face, until Keitaro turned, sensing her aura. ''Yo, Toko!''  
  
''I prefer Motoko, Urashima.'' growled Motoko.  
  
Keitaro stood, and looked into Motoko's eyes; he came closer signaling that something was going on. His eyes met with hers, the gentleness came upon his face, Motoko awkwardly moved in a short distance but she was near the edge of the rooftop.  
  
One of his hands glided to Motoko's face and the other went under her chin, forcing her to look at his eyes. She froze, unsure of what to do. She closed her eyes and tried not to struggle to move since she was on the edge of the roof. She had no choice; she felt the heat of Urashima's breath. She closed her eyes even tighter waiting for the obvious event.  
  
Keitaro's head slowly backed off and his hands slowly went to Motoko's cheek. Her eyes slightly open to see why he was taking so long, but there was only a sly grin on his face. His hand started to pull Motoko's cheeks apart, showing her teeth.  
  
Keitaro let go, leaving Motoko, dumbfounded. He laughed, ''there, I don't see that stubborn face of yours, Toko!'' Motoko was still dumbfounded but she listened. She was about to send Keitaro to Okinawa; but what caught her eye, was he bandages wrapped around his left fist. Now she knew the ruckus that was caused in the early morning. She sighed, leaving with no words after the prank. Keitaro was also left dumbfounded, but he decided to speak, ''Oi!'' what's the matter with you cow?'' Did ya really want it that bad?''  
  
Motoko did not turned around. Keitaro was starting to get piss, so he ran after her.  
  
Keitaro caught up with Motoko and grabbed her by the shoulder, her hand slapped the flesh which touch her, and turned. Keitaro's reaction was caught by surprise, so his foot slipped off the roof.  
  
''No…!'' Keitaro' voice echoed, ''not now!'' But as he fell he saw the little balls of silver tears forming inside of Motoko's eyes. The eyes he recognized as he flew to Sendai… ''the crying eyes of the kendo girl for whom he hurt.'' He let out a deep gasp.  
  
Motoko dropped down her hand trying to reach for Keitaro… they suddenly met but it was slipped and there were no grip for Keitaro.  
  
_As he fell, he felt sharp pain, everywhere, especially in his heart. When he finally met earth's gravity, it turned black. Darkness surrounded him, once more. Feeling the same intense pain. All he heard were voices that slowly faded little by little….  
_  
**How was Chapter 5? Hahaha… I would like to thank you all who reviewed all my chapters! You guys are the greatest! Anyways.. Just to let you know, Keitaro didn't die! He's immortal! I think we all know that! Well it's time to sleep.. See ya guys, I mean Ja Ne!**


	6. Curse of the Hina Blade

**Hi hi! Thanks for the reviews... wow 35! I thought I was only going to have like 10 reviews... lol. This is for Tornado(Reviewer, since he/she loves Mutsumi. I put a little love shown... but the Motoko fans are crying out Motoko! Lol...well here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina? -Turns to Ken- ''Can I?''**

**_I'm so sorry for spelling and grammar... why must the english languge be harsh?_**

**_The Curse of the Hina Blade_**

* * *

''Urashima!'' The voice slowly echoed through the fall and she tried to catch Keitaro, but she only met his finger tips. Keitaro knew what was going to happen next, he smirked and slowly whispered with each syllable, ''Mo'' ''To'' ''Ko.'' Than closed his eyes, ready to feel the pain that will run through him.  
  
The first crash was on the third floor, painful. The second crash on the second floor, felt like hell was burning through him. The final crash on the first floor… was the last pain he will ever feel; was felt like a katana stabbing his back endlessly. It seemed that it surrounded him again… darkness. Darkness continued to spread, with voices screaming, shouting, yelling in the silence he was about to live in, once more.  
  
Motoko looked down, with her eyes closed. The tears came streaming down her chin, dropping down to where the deadly landing Keitaro had fallen into. The salty tear landed on Keitaro's lips, as if it were a kiss of goodbye. Motoko fell on her knees with the two hands holding her up; she was shaking with fear, shaking with anger, than she cried like a child pleading for help.  
  
Everyone stood around Keitaro, for where he had landed. Naru carried Keitaro to the couch. Haruka told everyone to leave, since she was about to strip his clothes to check for deadly wounds, if there was, they would call Doctor Takahashi, whom would always heal him for serious injuries. They left with no regrets, since it was aunty to nephew.  
  
Naru was shaking with anger, wondering who could have done it to him, or wondering if it was just an accident. Kitsune was alone in her room, drinking only a sip of Sake. Su was leaning against her bedroom door, with a worried look on her face. Shinobu started to look around for Motoko. And Motoko was hiding on the rooftop, crying her eyes out, silently. Tama- chan was near Motoko, saying hi with its cute flipper. Motoko didn't paid attention, she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone for what she had done.  
  
While Haruka was checking for deep injuries, she started to stare at Keitaro who was moaning the pain that was still aching in his body. Haruka shook her head, and continued.  
  
Mutsumi, who was behind Haruka gasped. Haruka jumped, ''Don't sneak up on me like that!'' Mutsumi smiled, ''I'm sorry, it's just that it's funny that Kei is just sleeping!''  
  
''Are you crazy, woman?'' Does he look like he's sleeping?'' growled Haruka.  
  
''Ara?'' Isn't it obvious, Haruka? Kei is just sleeping, the injuries don't look so bad, just seems shallow.''  
  
Haruka shook her head and continued the search, ''Hey your right, how did you know that, without even checking?''  
  
Mutsumi giggled, ''Haruka, even if it is shallow, Kei still has to heal from the backside! I'd say it would heal in a week or two.''  
  
Haruka dropped her cigarette, amazed of how Mutsumi was correct. ''The landing he took… It looked like he was about to die.''  
  
Mutsumi smiled, ''Even if it were, Kei has another personality!'' Haruka blinked, telling Mutsumi, she didn't get it. Mutsumi giggled, ''Kei is different, now, right? His body is use to the damage he takes, so falling through three floors may be painful, but there will be no serious injuries. Kei's body is like a healing machine, when he senses pain, the brain notifies the body, and it hardens to keep any serious risks. Yes, he will feel the exact pain the impact will give him, whatever the situation, but it still heals.'' And since he experienced true pain, his body, mind, and sprit keeps him strong will, whatever the cause.''  
  
Haruka grinned, ''I can't believe it.'' she gave a soft laugh, ''Mutsumi, you wouldn't mind taking care of Keitaro, would you?''  
  
''Not at all, I can take care of it!'' Haruka left the room, still amazed. For the promise girl, she sure was way beyond Keitaro's soul mate.  
  
Mutsumi grabbed the bandages and expertly wrapped around Keitaro's wounds. She stared at Keitaro for a moment and kissed him on the forehead. ''Please get better Kei, there is so much people fighting for your love, choose what your heart says… don't turn evil, I know that the betrayal hurts but please… don't fall into the dark.'' Mutsumi, no longer smiled, she had more of a concern look. Mutsumi was there… that day at the beach, when the sun was setting. She couldn't believe that Naru could do such a thing… it seemed that she broke her promise and lost the trust of Keitaro. ''Naru… you hurt Keitaro so many times… and yet he still loves you.'' But… I can tell that Kei falling for someone else.''  
  
She looked up, to where three massive holes seemed to be in place. Mutsumi sighed, than looked at Keitaro. As she expertly checked any other problems, she gasped. Mutsumi shockingly found out that Keitaro had a comma.'' It seemed the impact, finally hit the right place,'' sighed Mutsumi.  
  
In a comma, you can't tell when you wake up; it could be for hours, for days, for months, even years. Mutsumi shook her head, ''Kei… please look around and see the people who loves you.'' Don't fall into the dark Kei.''  
  
Keitaro landed in a very dark place, he realized that he had his glasses on and was a little skinnier. ''Huh?'' Why am I like this? Didn't my look change?'' He sighed, ''Where am I?''  
  
He continued to walk with darkness surrounding him, than he saw a person at the end. Someone familiar… Keitaro gasped, ''Narusagawa!'' Naru turned and smiled, Keitaro ran with joy, but as he got closer, Naru vanished. ''Huh?'' what the hell?''  
  
A mocking laugh came surrounded Keitaro, he spun around, seeing who came near his presence. What appears before him, was a person that looked exactly like him. Except, he was more built and his eyes were clear of glasses. Keitaro backed up, ''Who the hell are you?!''  
  
The mysterious Keitaro laughed, ''I'm you idiot, I'm your dark side, of course.'' Keitaro blinked, ''but I'm too kind to be evil.'' The dark Keitaro laughed, ''C'mon, are you serious?'' I mean you called Motoko a cow, which was me, Hahahaha.'' Keitaro backed off even more, ''What made me darker?''  
  
The dark Keitaro shook his head, ''it's that bitch Naru, remember?'' You brought me out because of your dark jealousy and anger. And I could have had fun with the other girls, if you weren't so damn soft.'' He sighed, ''so since your old hag passed down the curse to you, we will both switch personalities whenever we want to.''  
  
Keitaro laughed sarcastically, ''right… how could Grandma Hina pass down a curse to me?'' The dark Keitaro sighed, ''do you ever wonder why grandma Hina is so mysteriously strong and cunning?'' It's because of the Hina blade that was made way back… it says that two personalities will become into two completely different people, light and dark.'' The dark cannot live without the light and nor can the light live without the dark.'' It would be passed down, only choosing one person at a time.'' That is why the sword, Motoko now uses, is strong, it transfer the dark and light personalities from our ancestors.''  
  
Keitaro shrugged, ''wow I'm learning about my history.'' The dark Keitaro shook his head from Keitaro's idiotcy. ''Yo Keitaro, I prefer to be called Kyo, got it?'' Your name sounds too stupid for me.''  
  
Keitaro did an anime fall than stood back up, ''So erm, can I get out of my sleep and take over?'' Kyo smirked, ''No chance, I've been staying in here for a long time, watching your idiotic acts, so I'm going first.'' Besides… I might have fun with Motoko and Mutsumi… their both cute.''  
  
''What?!'' Are you crazy?'' said Keitaro.  
  
''No… your too weak, you still need to recover, it was my fault that I let you took the crash anyways.'' smirked Kyo. Keitaro sighed, ''Um… what do you do for kicks around here?''  
  
Kyo gave a slight grin, ''Its actually paradise here… what ever you desire will come true, sort of like a fantasy… you are in a brain, you know?'' So why don't you try Hawaii?'' Kyo laughed and vanished, leaving Keitaro dumbfounded.  
  
Keitaro/Kyo groaned, signaling that he was waking up. Kyo took full control, which meant that he looked darker… yet more handsome. He awoke with a headache, than saw five girls surrounding him.  
  
''Keitaro are you all right?'' said the gentle voice of Shinobu.  
  
''Hiya Keitaro, did ya sleep well?'' said the playful voice of Su.  
  
''Oh hi Kei!'' giggled Mutsumi.  
  
''Welcome back!'' Let's celebrate!'' shouted Kitsune.  
  
Kyo smiled, but he sensed something was going to launch at him; he turned his head and saw Naru crying. Her arms wrapped around his neck, sending Kyo back on the couch. He was not amused; but surprise. ''Let go of me woman.'' calmly said Kyo. Naru ignore his harsh words, ''I'm glad that your okay!'' Her tears started to land on her shoulders, which made Kyo uneasy.  
  
''Feh,'' coldly said Kyo. Kyo turned his head to Mutsumi; he gently pushed Naru away and hugged her lightly. ''Thank you, Mutsumi… I felt you treating my wounds… I owe you one.'' Kyo grinned, thinking that Keitaro would have been fantasizing by now. He looked towards Naru and smiled, ''I thank you for your concern, too, Narusagawa.'' He turned, ''And everyone else concern.'' I will be excuse, for I am the Manager of this dorm, and I'm responsible with any damages by all cost.'' Kyo left, leaving everyone surprise. He just woke up from falling off a very high roof and acts like it's nothing? Naru fell on her knees with full shock, ''what happened to the Keitaro I knew?''  
  
Kyo ran upstairs, looking for Motoko. For he and Keitaro needed to speak to her, he search on the rooftop from left to right. He saw the kendo girl's head and headed towards her. Kyo's presence warmed Motoko; so she looked up to see who intruded in her space. She gasped; still crying from the shock. Kyo's heart stopped; ''Oi… why are you crying?''  
  
Motoko tears started to increase; ''your alive?'' after the hard fall you took?''  
  
Kyo grinned, ''yeah… and I felt a salty tear kissed me, too.'' Motoko hung her head with shame, yet Kyo's arms wrapped around Motoko. Putting his head near her ear, ''don't cry stupid.'' don't you ever cry when I'm here, got it?'' Kyo's hug warmed Motoko, easing her pain slowly. He continued to stay like that, until Motoko stopped shivering. Silence came upon them; but he knew it was best to just wait until she specked up.  
  
''Urashima… even if you are a perverted, idiotic, unforgivable man… I can now see that we can become companions.'' whispered Motoko.  
  
''Anything… that will make you comfortable… what you did… was just an accident.'' replied Kyo.  
  
''Urashima…'' Motoko drifted off into sleep, ripping apart from reality. She was tired of crying… just for Keitaro/Kyo. The confusing part was; was she falling for Keitaro Urashima or Kyo, the other personality of Keitaro? Her head landed on his cheast. Kyo smirked. It looks as if they were both watching the sun setting in magnificent colors. Kyo closed his eyes, ''Keitaro… your really soft, you know?''

* * *

_-Laughs- I just wanted to put something extra in the story, you know? I mean, Keitaro getting darker by evil? Look your going to need a reason for that… and I chose to put the curse of the Urashima Family… weird but… just a little something extra!  
  
Next chapter: Kanako comes in; to visit her big brother! How would Naru feel, having another rival for the battle? And is Kyo… really a pervert? And, oh look! Keitaro's in Hawaii! Find out more about this next chapter, when I update very soon1 Thank you for the reviews! _


	7. Love Hurts

**Woop! Woop! I'm back from the dead! This chapter is a little short, so don't bite my head off, got it? Anywho... I would like to thank all of you whom motivated me to continue this story... I'm sorry if I took long, but I thought of another story, and well... it's not really a big hit right now!**

**Disclaimer: I love Ken Akamatsu cause he created Love Hina!**

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

**_Love Hurts... _**

Keitaro gained full control during the moment when Motoko drifted off to sleep. His hands slid on Motoko's head, giving an easing comfort for the incident of which happened only 20 minutes ago.

''Naru…,'' groaned Keitaro in a quite voice, ''Dammit… how am I suppose to love you, when my other side actually loves Motoko?'' Wait… does that mean I love Motoko, too?''

Keitaro gave a slight pause, of which he had spoken, ''Motoko…''

Kyo had told him that if he ever gotten angrier at his betrayal, than his darkside, which is Kyo, will become much worse.

Keitaro chuckled softly, ''like this darkside isn't enough!''

Keitaro gave a sudden pause when he saw another person on the other side of the roof; it was a woman with long brown hair. It swayed peacefully, twirling in the dancing wind and softly slapping her face. It was pretty obvious that she didn't see Keitaro, since Kyo and Motoko's aura were so calm, non- concentrated people couldn't sense a thing.

''Keitaro…,'' mumbled the woman with her head hung from disappointment and grief.

The quite name quickly caught Keitaro's attention; his jeans carelessly shuffled the wooden bricks of the roof, causing a slight notice for the woman to hear. By the time her head turned, Keitaro was already sitting next to her.

''Hey…,'' said Keitaro with steady yet cheerful voice.

Naru's eyes widened in full surprise, ''Kei- Kei- Keitaro?''

Keitaro grinned, ''don't remember my name, huh?''

Naru turned her head, ''what did I do to make you hate me… Keitaro?''

Keitaro's eyes soften, ''whatever you did… is all in the past.''

Naru's eyes started to form tears, ''that doesn't answer my question!''

Keitaro's face came closer to Naru, ''it doesn't matter… what you did… I still love you.'' No matter what… no matter how many times you give me these minor bruises… no matter how you insult me in every way… I will always love you Narusagawa.''

''Keitaro….''

''Naru…''

Both of their faces touched with the lips pressed lightly, Keitaro was about to go further, so his hand pushed lightly of the back of Naru's head, causing the kiss deeper.

Kyo was at the back of Keitaro's mind, he shook his head out of dismay, ''idiot… you freaking idiot…''

Keitaro didn't care about Kyo's comments, his dreams of getting closer to Naru's like this, came true. His tongue deepens more, causing Narusagawa to do the same. Hands motioned on each other bodies… although; Kyo wouldn't allow it to go any further.

''No!'' Keitaro pushed back with his body trembling from fear, not knowing what came over him. Naru had a dumbfounded look on her face, with still little balls of tears at edge of her eyes.

Keitaro turned his head, ''I mean… I don't want to do this…''

Naru sighed, ''but you said you love me…''

Keitaro smiled, but suddenly something attacked his head, ''RRRAAGGHHH!!!'' His body struggled to stand while both of his hands tighten his head.

''Keitaro!'' shouted Naru.

A flashback came to Keitaro….

''Narusagawa…. I love you with all my heart!'' How could you love that man when he didn't even confessed yet?

''I know… we weren't couples… but we knew that we were in love!''

''Look at me Naru… look into my eyes… did he ever say those three simple words before me?''

''I… he…''

''… let me give you the kiss of how I feel…

The flashback ended, with Naru's hands near his shoulders; Keitaro slapped the hand away causing a hard shock to Naru.

''Naru… I will never forgive you of what you did… NEVER!'' Keitaro's eyes were filled with red and his face looked as if he was about to kill someone.

Naru backed away with her head hung, ''I have no idea what you're talking about… but what ever it is Keitaro… I want to still love you.'' Naru than ran away from the shocking scene.

Keitaro dropped to his knees, ''what happened to me?''

''Urashima…?''

Keitaro than turned his head towards Motoko, whom was struggling not to cry, ''I-- I…''

Motoko ran away, from the scene in her head. He was kissing Naru so passionately…. How could I be such a fool? I'm not in love with Urashima! I was never…! Motoko ran outside where it began to rain harshly from the darkening sky; she continued to ran down stairs and accidentally tripped on a crack. Her body rolled down the many stairs of the Hinata Sou, unable to concentrate to catch herself, her body landed hard… and her head hit harshly on a rock. Leaving her almost knocked out from the bitter landing.

Keitaro screamed… he continued to scream… unleashing the wild anger of the beast within him.

''Naru… Motoko… I'm so confused… this curse…, ''AARRGGGHHHHHAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!''

Kyo than answered in a very stern voice, ''Keitaro… your darkside is now deepen… I'm sorry.''

The rain continued to fall… as if the Gods knew what tragedy had befallen Keitaro Urashima… and the Hinata Sou… this is only the beginning of the battle of Love… and the battle of the curse…

* * *

**_How was that, ladies and gentlemen? Horrible? Flame me! Flame me! If your that angry at me! Muhahaha! Anywho... I'm listening to a sad song so this is why this is so dramatic! Oh by the way... to my reviewers I need your help to decide for me, on what type of betrayal Naru did to Keitaro, I will pick the winner, secretly and I'll set it up! So please... tell me!_**


	8. Darkness Spreads Love Fades

Thank you for the reviews… Nanaki… -laugh- and you too Silver-pup… all of your reviews are so motivating that I will let you decide of what kind of flow you want to the story; well if I'm in a goodmood, -laugh-.

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah... just rub it in... I don't own Love Hina...

Spelling and Grammar... you all should know that I'm not good at that carp!

* * *

**_Darkness Spreads... Love fades..._**

_Abyss darkness continued to spread with the thickness of silence; only the sounds of the splashing rain filled in Motoko's ears. Not knowing what was going on; she could feel warmth. The heat aroused her so in order to figure out of her savor, her head tossed to the side, sensing an incredible aura, she thought it was the man Keitaro. At first, she felt relief but she than felt fear. With still the thoughts blinking in her mind, her eyes slowly opened, causing the darkness to thin._

_She felt she was flying, since her hair continued to sway harshly in the ripping rain, she could only feel a few drops hitting her face. Her body continued to bob up and down but still rushed forward; she than figured out that someone wrapped a thick blanket around her and that someone was carrying her. Such an incredible aura was so immense that it was the similar to hers._

''Urashima…,'' weakly said Motoko.

The savior didn't respond but she could see a smile slowly appearing on her savior's face, only seeing the lips, she whispered thank you.

Naru lay weakly on a bed, slowly with the tears sliding and reforming, her head only tossed to the side. She could hear Keitaro screaming, she continued to cry. Naru's eyes stared at the window, it always rain in the Hinata Village, it was always calming, but tonight it hurt because the rain was crying for her.

''Keitaro…,'' Naru groaned out of despair.

Keitaro rolled around the floor, desperately trying to get the pain out of his head.

''ARRRGGAAHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''

''Kyo…,'' slipped out of Keitaro's mouth. What's wrong with me? Damn it… it's so dark… where am I?

''Idiot… you and your horny hormones.''

Keitaro eyes widen, ''Ky-- Ky- Kyo?'' Is that you? Where am I? What happen to me? Why did I just scream?''

Kyo sighed, ''Whenever you go near your anger of which from where it is formed, a flashback comes to your mind, reminding you of what he or she has done in the past; which creates the beast within you, to unleash it's rapid anger, in order to kill it's victim of whom it loves… such a curse is faced with horrible rules.''

Panted Keitaro, ''I see… how I stop it… the curse…?''

Kyo stood still but his eyes bounced at the corner, ''the curse… is unstoppable… it's likely impossible.'' You have to find the soul angel… and kill her, because the curse is consider a sacrifice. A soul angel is a reincarnated angel that is reborn into a human girl. The soul angel are very rare angels that are sacrifices of the one it is protecting; ordered by the Family's Guardian Spirit, like the Urashima's for example. She's very difficult to find; although… they know that they were angels in the past life, so the one whom cares for you the most…. Is your soul angel, it's really hard to explain.''

Keitaro shook his head, ''I can't kill… that whatever angel thing is…''

Kyo crossed his arms with a frown, ''Well… I'm just going to find another way, than…''

Keitaro's head spun to Kyo in awe, ''what do you mean you!?''

Kyo smirked, ''since your curse has gotten stronger… your sunken into deeper darkness.'' I, for one, may be your darkside, but there's a beast inside of ya, and I am in full control because I'm free from your pathetic grasp. Although… sometimes… you could take control for a day or two… anyways… two more flashbacks… and you and I are out of here!''

Keitaro was obviously speechless from Kyo's little explanation but Kyo just mocked him in a laugh. Kyo approach Keitaro with a smirk, his right hand harshly pushed Keitaro's shoulder and he fell in a dark hole.

''Damn you Kyo…!'' echoed the voice of Keitaro.

Kyo laughed and started to gain full control of his body, ''my name is Kyo Urashima… and I'm out to kill that bitch Naru Narusagawa.'' Rain poured and it cried over his dark brown hair… sensing the troubles his actions.

* * *

Motoko eyes slowly opened by the scent of the room. It smelled like a fancy hotel, but that didn't mean she didn't mind the scent.

Motoko groaned in immense pain to her head; feeling the huge weight, drowning down to her soft pillow. Her head slowly turned of where the dark figure, shadowed her.

''Urashima…?'' weakly said Motoko.

The hand slowly stroked her forehead, feeling her soft bangs brushing against her. The blurry vision slowly became clear like a TV screen.

Motoko's eyes widen, ''Kanako!!!???''

Kanako gave a smirk, ''in the flesh, my dear.''

Motoko's eyes rolled down to her Hakama; although when she looked under her blanket, all she found was her naked legs along with her naked cheast. She instantly blushes, causing Kanako to smirk, once more.

''What-- why did you took all my clothes off?!'' furiously blushed Motoko.

''You were knocked out unconscious in the rain; so I obviously took it off for a good reason… or where you thinking something else?'' said Kanako.

Motoko blushed again, ''Errmm… well… I… thank you.''

Kanako smiled, ''and… I gave you a nice bath… so that you didn't wreak the bed with rain.''

Motoko's blushed still stayed, ''Kanako… why did you just carry me off like that… I thought you hated me…''

Kanako leaned closer to Motoko's face, with her fingers sliding down Motoko's soft hair.

''So beautiful… how could I hate such beauty?'' I just envy your body… and I envy your love for Oni-chan.'' whispered Kanako.

Motoko gulped, ''I don't love your brother!''

Kanako smirked once more, ''oh… I see, than maybe… we could get to know each other.'' Kanako's hand touched Motoko's belly- button, causing Motoko to gasp.

Kanako laughed, ''since you're a man-hater… maybe you're a woman lover… this will be fun.''

Motoko gulped, ''Err… Kanako… I'm 16 years old and I'm confused at your actions towards me.''

Kanako's index finger circled around Motoko's stomach, ''and I'm 17 years old, in love with my brother and you…''

Motoko yelped, ''what you did to me in the alley (episode 25) is pretty much enough!''

Kanako giggled, ''but you enjoyed it… I love the way how you moaned… it was so sexy.''

Motoko became red, ''Kanako!''

Kanako laughed, ''don't worry… I'll seduce you tonight.''

Motoko sighed, ''Kanako-chan… why did you take me to this hotel?''

Kanako sighed, ''Well… I need to explain the Urashima curse… the curse of the Hina Blade.''

Motoko blinked twice, ''what?''

* * *

Naru's tears dried, feeling the need to calm down, she relaxed. Footsteps echoed in the wooden hallway, so she got repaired for a fake smile.

''Naru?'' said the familiar voice of Haruka.

''Err… come in!''

The door slid in a rush with the other remaining residents besides Haruka.

''Everyone… I need to explain why Keitaro is acting in a very unusual way… so please sit down.'' ordered Haruka.

Everyone obediently followed Haruka's commands and rushed to sit.

''Keitaro… has the curse of the Hina Blade… I'll tell you what it is…,'' sighed Haruka.

* * *

Kyo felt his muscles tighten, ''…. the darkness is spreading very slowly… it will take a year to complete the form of the beast… I don't have much time… I need to find the soul angel… and kill her.''

* * *

Motoko stared at Kanako with her jaw dropped, literally. ''What could have possibly made Urashima… so… dark?'' Kanako's eyes shot at the ground, than Motoko gave a slight gasp of the answer that popped in her head, ''the betrayal…''

Naru and the others hung their head at the tragedy that Keitaro had to face.

The silence was broken by Kitsune's voice, ''what could of made Keitaro… so dark?''

Haruka shook her head, ''I don't know but whatever it is… it's ugly.''

Silence… once again thicken the room…

''It's late Toko-chan… we might as well sleep,'' sighed Kanako.

A sweat drop formed on Motoko's head, ''Err… Kanako… why is there only one bed?''

Kanako laughed, ''Oh, Motoko-chan… your young youth can be so gullible…''

Motoko sighed in surrender, ''Okay Kanako… just don't go below the waist.''

Kanako smirked, ''this is going to be fun…''

* * *

Kyo held a blade, a regular Katana was held in his tight grip. He was going to visit a little someone… knowing where to go, he sighed. His large cloth covered his whole body; and his aura glowed with black....

''Tsuroko… wait for me…'' said Kyo in a sorrowful tone.

* * *

_Director's cut… Randomness... read if you dare!_

_Motoko: Umm… why did you made me out of character?_

_Tenshi: I think you and Kanako make a good Yuri couple!_

_Kanako: What about yoai couples? You know… like Keitaro!_

_Tenshi:…._

_Kitsune: I would say Keitaro and Kyo! Their both sexy!_

_Shinobu: But… that's like… being couples with himself!_

_Tenshi: Exactly!_

_Everyone: …. -sweat drop-_

_Tenshi: Anyways… Kanako and Motoko… are such a cute Yuri couple… I think it turns me on!_

_Motoko: How dare you! I will cut you--_

_Tenshi: Hey! You're lucky I never paired you up with Kikyo from Inu Yasha._

_Kyo: I think she's hot…_

_Inu Yasha: Hey! That's my Kikyo you're talking about!_

_Kagome: SIT!_

_-Inu Yasha falls to the ground-_

_Kikyo: Well… I think Motoko's cute_

_Everyone: -Sweat-drop-_

_Kanako: Hey, that's my bitch you're talking about!_

_Motoko: I'm not your bitch!_

_Kikyo: Umm… how did I get involved in this?_

_Everyone: -silence-_

_Tenshi: Well… that's all for now!_

_Silver- pup: ? Your name isn't Tenshi!_

_Tenshi: Shut up! Just because you know me from school, doesn't mean that you can tell everyone my identity!_

_Silver-pup: Your too young to write this.... I mean... how could a person like you write this, your always hyper in school!_

_Tenshi: OUDASAI!!!! (be quite or shut up) My age doesn't matter! _**-Ahem- next chapter, Kyo is going to visit a little someone… who is it going to be? Oh wait… Tsuroko! And… how did Mutsumi know about this curse?**

**Oh... by the way... I picked the winner and.... it's going to be dramatic... so bring a tissue box... well in the future chapters!**


	9. Sacrafices must be made

My heart pounding… my lips shivering… the eyes that were once warm… has fallen to the grasp of darkness slowly decreasing my kindness and the love I have for everyone… but most important of all… the love I lost for her. I could still feel that warmth… though barely at the same time. It fainted a long time ago… but I do not believe in that. My love for her will always burn strong… my feelings for her will always remain no matter how darkness posses me with its immense pain. Because I love her… the woman I love… will always be Naru. Yet… my feelings are confuse… is it because of my darkness that still grasp my gentleness? If so… than why does he have such feelings? No… than why do I have such feelings?

I was always born in darkness… I am the darkness in his heart… yet why do I feel such warmth for her? Damn… I didn't believe it till now. In deep darkness there will always be a light and yet in great light there will always be darkness. If the dark does not have the light… than it will die… if the light does not have a dark… than it will die. Damn… why do I have such emotions… it's like… I can't live without these feelings. I feel so… new… feel so… wanted… I want her in my life. I want to wake up and see her in my dreams and reality. I am Keitaro Urashima… his darkness… yet I am him… and… I love her… Motoko. Yet… my feelings are confused… Motoko… as the darkness… is it possible you are my light that I cannot live without?

The two emotions are combined into one… creating the one person that is meant to be. The darkness in Kyo's heart is not called Kyo… he is Keitaro Urashima… that same emotion that created that clumsy yet loyal man desperately trying to get into the same college with that very same person in his dreams and reality. Why must one of the Gods make the decisions in life filled with consequences in which ever path you choose? Is it impossible to live a perfect life with no arguments, depression, and jealousy? No… in this life… in this reality… you must both feel pain and happiness…

Kyo bravely went through the gates of Tsuroko's home and ignored the awkward looks he was given by the villagers. His cloth blocking his face only shows the signs of suspiciousness and mysteries and yet untrusting by the eye. The shades of darkness given by the cloth scared the children and silenced the animals running around. The darkness… slowly grasping the light… is this is what the cause of silencing the world?

As he saw Tsuroko's hut he only ignored the guards standing stiffly from the opening. They both had the same black armor and same weapon. Their eyes were stiff and cold but not as cold as Keitaro's… he was darkness… never compete with the darkness. As Keitaro was about to enter through the door which was only a light wooden mat blocking the entrance; two of the men stopped him with their weapons crossed together.

''Report your name,'' snarled one of the soldiers.

''Keitaro Urashima.''

''Your purpose?'' asked the other soldier sternly.

''To see Tsuroko Aoyama.''

''Why do you wear a cloth that hides your eyes?'' curiously yet dangerously said the other soldier.

''If you ever see these eyes than you will be dead by now… none of your pathetic faces are worth to see the beast within me.''

''Why you insolent wretch!'' blasted the Soldier.

''Ryoga!'' Stop your foolishness.'' Said a familiar voice from the inside.

''Hai!'' obediently replied the Soldier whom back to his form.

Kyo swiftly went in with his cold aura spreading wildly… the darkness was forming too quickly. He stared at Tsuroko whom was drinking tea while many scrolls were placed neatly in a pile. Weapons were placed respectfully near her family arlum while a wooden desk was placed in the center of the room. Her sleeping bed was near the windows. ''Sit.'' She said in a soft yet commanding tone. Kyo did as she said while he drank the tea that was prepared for him after the quick arguments with the guards. The heat of his drink caused the steam to rise highly reaching his face while it continued to dance steadily.

Tsuroko finally looked into the shades that hidden his eyes and emotionlessly said, ''why did you came here Urashima? '' Perhaps… considering a marriage with my sister?''

An everso smirk slight appeared on his lips that never seemed to lift but only drown, ''that will be nice… maybe later but I have a problem Tsuroko.''

Tsuroko drank her tea and slowly part the cup away from her lips, ''do tell Urashima.''

''I have the curse of the Hina Blade… it has been pass down to my blood.'' Simply answered Kyo.

Tsuroko stared hard at Kyo, ''I have heard such a curse…,'' she paused, ''let me see your eyes… Urashima.''

Kyo hesitated at her words yet slowly drifted the cloth away from his eyes. Revealing the intensity and the coldness. Darkness. Tsuroko was shocked but did not move an inch from his eyes. They were so cold… shaped into the demon carved with hatred. His sharp bangs merely blocked most of his skin in the area yet his eyes stood out the most. The eyes of the demon had frightened her indeed… never had she seen such strong yet demonic aura flowing off Urashima whom seemed to be such a decent man… Keitaro Urashima… the man that was once called kind and decent… was no more.

''Urashima… why have you come to me?'' finally spoke Tsuroko.

''To ask for your assistance of course,'' replied Kyo.

Tsuroko lowered her cup, ''and what assistance do you require?''

''Your skills of finding a soul angel is most exceptional, Tsuroko-san.''

Tsuroko's eyes now landed on her tea, ''A soul angel?'' Kyo nodded, ''yes… I must do whatever it takes to stop this curse.'' A short sigh formed from Tsuroko, ''you do realize you have to murder a woman.''

Kyo closed his eyes from the words he knew that would speak, ''yes… I am doing this because of love ones.''

Tsuroko narrowed her eyes from her curiosity, ''Urashima obviously loves Narusagawa… how could darkness love another?''

Kyo gave a soft look, ''darkness cannot live without the light.'' And… I have found the light that will conquer my darkness…''

Tsuroko gave a slight chuckle, ''oh?'' And who would that be?''

Kyo gave a softer look with a weak smile, ''Motoko Aoyama… I love Motoko… and I want to be with her without the coldness that is grasping my love for her.''

Tsuroko also gave a weak smile, ''you care for my sister, Urashima?'' He nodded. ''Yet you also care for Narusagawa because of your own likings?'' He nodded.

''And what if the soul angel was one of your love ones such as Naru and Motoko?''

Silence filled the room. Kyo knew the answer to that, ''if my love one dies… than I shall too… for we can start our love in the next life.''

''But what about the other love one?'' said Tsuroko.

''I—I don't know…,'' he sighed. ''But… maybe than… I can be sure of my feelings.''

''Urashima… there is another way of releasing your curse,'' sternly said Tsuroko. He listened. ''The curse of the Hina blade has the power of light and dark… formed by your previous ancestors and surrounded by demonic aura… the only way to destroy it is to almost destroy yourself.''

Kyo cocked his eyebrow, ''what do you mean by almost?''

''While you are near death your soul angel…will help you breathe again… the problem is… I don't know where she is right now.'' Sighed Tsuroko.

''So… how am I suppose to go in a near-death suiation?''

''There is no need to find a way… the darkness will soon dissolve your darkside which is only the first stage and your regular self… soon… you will turn into a beast both from the from of the Hina Blade dark auras and from the darkest of your heart.''

Kyo narrowed his eyes from Tsuroko and gave a simple smile, ''how many days till I live?''

''In 8 months…,'' Tsuroko's voice trailed off.

''Will it continue to get darker during the process of 8 months?''

''No… I doubt so.''

''Good… I will find a way… but first… I must go to my tenants and explain to them about this stupid curse.''

In Motoko's eyes…

My feelings for him are unsure. Part of me… wants to be with him yet part of me wants to stay alone because of his confessions to Naru… I don't want to lose him at the same time. As a swordswoman… I suspected to be one of the strongest and ignore silly emotions like theses. How could I ignore something like this? His eyes… his bravery… encouragement and decency… has led him to become a real man. Like father… he reminds me so much like father… Keitaro… why must you leave me like this? No… he didn't leave me… did he…?

In Naru's eyes…

Those eyes… they were like anger wolves combined with a dragon's flames. Is it because of the betrayal I did to him? … So he found out… I never knew he would find out what I did to him. Keitaro… I'm sorry… but no matter how much I will repeat it… nothing can heal that scar in your heart… oh Keitaro…please… forgive what I did… I don't want to lose you… to anyone… I'm sorry for what I did…

Randomness… read if you dare!

Motoko: Wow Tenshi… that was deep…

Tenshi: Really… I've been listening to deep river by Utada Hikaru… its so soothing its no wonder… hehe.

Naru: did you even think what I was about to do… you know the betrayal?

Tenshi: carp…

Kanako: Idiot!

Kyo: ….

Tenshi: SORRY! How would you like it being pressured by reviewers to continue and make them satisfy with their Love Hina hunger???

Su: -pokes Motoko-chan- poke! Poke!

Motoko: -gets angry- GO POKE YOUR MOM!

Su: Poke'mon?

Suddenly Ash Ketchem pops out of no where: Hey who's that Pok'emon? –takes out pokedex and examines Motoko.

Pokedex: Motoko Aoyama is a stubborn yet willed fighter with abilities with her sword such as her Ki attacks. Her weakness is turtles and she is Kanako's bitch.

Motoko: For the last time… I AM NOT KANAKO'S BITCH!!!!

Kanako: -snickers- Hehe… the pokedex doesn't lie! Now… shall I go below the waist?

Motoko: EEEKKK!!!! NO STOP!!!

Kanako: hehe… my, my, what's this?

Motoko: EEKKK!!! NOT THERE!!!

Tsuroko: -drinks tea- I never thought you would have a wife Motoko… although I don't mind that you're a lesbian…

Motoko: I AM NOT! –blush furiously-

Kyo: Heh… well… I think Sesshomaru's hot…

Tenshi: He's a guy…

Kyo: What kind of Guy would wear make-up and have long silky hair?

Everyone: …..

Kyo: Wait… don't answer that!

Tenshi: You can't tease fluffy!

Kyo: You call him fluffy???

Tenshi: -shruggs- everyone does…

Kanako: Hey look at this review! MotokoandZan4ever: Motoko's my bitch!

Motoko: I AM NOBODY'S BITCH!!!!!!!

Tenshi: -sweatdrops- great… now she's going to kill my reviewers…

Shinobu: WHO GIVES A DAMN !!! JUST DAMN REVIEW!!!!

Everyone: -SHOCKED-

Naru: … she means review… uhh… Ja ne!


End file.
